Communications technologies provide tools that enhance human connectivity. In particular, communications tools, such as texting, short message services (SMS), email, Tweets®, blogging, micro-blogging, and the like, provide users with rapid connectivity and the ability to share information quickly and efficiently. When performed from mobile devices, such as cell phones, smart phones, tablet computers, netbook computers, and the like, rapid connectivity solutions are enabled anywhere.
People may use mobile communications devices within transportation vehicles. Furthermore, such usage may be by the person operating the vehicle. Such activity may result in the operator being distracted. In the context of a road vehicle, such as a car, a driver of the vehicle, if using a mobile communications device, may be driving in a distracted manner. In other words, the driver may not be paying full attention to the road and the surroundings while driving, since part of the driver's attention may be diverted to operating the mobile communications device.
In certain cases, the driver may be operating a keyboard based mobile communications device, such as a smart phone, for the purposes of texting or emailing. In this case, the driver may have to look at the keyboard, either electronic or physical, of the smart phone to find the appropriate keys to press. During this process, the driver may not be looking at the road or paying full attention to the parameters that need consideration during driving. Furthermore, the driver, while operating the keyboard-based mobile communications device, may be using one or both hands to enter text onto the mobile communications device. In other words, the driver may be touching various physical or virtual alphanumeric keys on the mobile communications device to generate written messages. Therefore, one or more of the driver's hands may not be on control interfaces, such as the steering wheel, of the vehicle.
Therefore, the use of mobile communications devices while driving, especially for text entry purposes may have the dual effect of the driver not putting both hands on the steering wheel and not looking at the road. As a result, operating mobile communications devices may make a driver more error prone and, thereby, compromise the safety of the driver and other occupants of the vehicle.